wwroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Geneva Watson
"If I could give you great wishes, I will do much as I can. But I do not accept the bad ones." ~ Geneva, to Chris. Empress Genevieve Calliope Gwen Crystal "Geneva" Watson is one of the roleplayers of Royal Roleplay. She quitted Woozworld on April 5, 2015. Timeline CAUTION: This Timeline is unfinished, you may help us by expanding it. Geneva was born on April 20 to unknown parents on a faraway planet called Krynic. In Krynic, it was rocky and have a lot of gem spawns. As of the age of 5, she was sent to Woozearth to expand the empire, for her parents. On April 3, 2014, Geneva died with murder along with a sad broken heart. Her Funeral started in April 4, 2014, on 3:00 PM WoozTime. Empress Miranda planned that she and/or anybody will try to track down the murder. Luckily, Empress Miranda caught the murderer, her name was Rebecca Lorene, shockingly to be Andrew's first girlfriend. Few roleplayers who thought that Rebecca is culpable enough (ever since she did a lot of crime in Royal Roleplay) and got pleaded guilty. Rebecca was charged for 40 years for murder (on one victim; Geneva), drowning (on three victims; three unknown girls), food poisoning (on two victims; Chloe & unnamed child), and beaten up a lot woozens (on five victims; Chloe (after poisoning her), Misty, Scarlet, Raven, and Zackary). Thanks to Empress Miranda, Rebecca was forever gone. But Geneva will always be remembered. Well of course, everyone believes she's gone, but some people mentioned she however survived. Relationships Relatives Here are all of Geneva;s relationships with other people: Andrew James Watson (Son) Andrew James Watson is Geneva's son and also known as Mama's Boy. According to Roleplay Sections, these are different timelines from the other universe. Here are the relationship headlines with this person below: Royal Roleplay (and Fantasy Roleplay) Universe She raised Andrew ever since he was a child. When Geneva was busy, she sent him to his grandparents. She will always stick with him. Techno-Questz Universe When Andrew was 2 years old, Geneva dropped Andrew off to his Grandparents' house for his safety. She kissed him goodbye and left him with Grandpa Fred and grandma Jade (along with his cousins). Their relationship continuation was unknown at this point. Apollo Jones-Watson (Second Husband) Apollo Jones-Watson is Geneva's husband. They first met each other on October 2014. They got married on November 10, 2014, they didn't had a Wedding. Because Simon told that he doesn't have time for their Wedding, they accept marriage in hand instead. But on November 22, 2014, they divorced within no reason why. On March 27, 2014, they got back together. But unfortunately, on April 3, 2014, Geneva was murdered. Apollo Jones was heartbroken, and then he quit Woozworld along with Geneva. Kenny Symbiote Watson (ex-husband) Kenny is Geneva's ex-husband. In Pixie Hollow, Geneva was Gloria Moonspirit and Kenny was James. They got married on March 2013. Soon, Gloria realized that James bullied, so she divorced James in April 7, 2013. Later, on September 17 2013, James found Gloria, but she quickly ran away before he could do anything else. Later, on August 3, 2014, she joined Woozworld. Her newborn child was revealed to be Andrew (AndrewJam). Later, Tori's sister in real, who was friends with Kenny on Loot Palace, Tori's sister told Kenny that Geneva played Woozworld, so Kenny join in Wooworld since no one noticed. But Kenny somehow quitted Woozworld since he find it too boring. Allies Here are Geneva's Allies below: Aroma Rose Campbell (Best Friend) Aroma is Geneva's best friend. Here are two relationship statuses from different universes below: Royal & Fantasy Universe They have known each other since they were kids. Techno-Questz & Modern Universe They are great friends at this point. Christopher Columbus Geneva is one of Christopher's acquaintances. From October 14-31 2014, they both pick on each other who gets the rich items. It was started when Geneva called him a "villain". It made Christopher angry, so he decided to make a deal with her along with Chanterella and Leif. After Halloween, Geneva owned him gold. She kept on denning the deal, but Chris kept recalling the deal. But soon, Geneva gave her gold mineral to Christopher, he was very happy about the trade. They became acquaintances after, but randomly they tease each other, mostly in WoozIn. However, in April 4, 2k15 (where Geneva's funeral began), it shown that Christopher somehow cares about her, surprisingly. Polls Related to this Woozen Coming soon! Gallery Albumz WW-Andrew&Geneva.png WW-Geneva.png WW-Geneva0.png WW-Geneva01.png WW-GenevaFLOWERS.png WW-GenevaHEAVEN.png WW-GenevaXAroma.png WW-GenevaXAroma0.png WW-GenevaXAroma02.png WW-GenevaXAromaFAIRY.png WW-GenevaXAromaICESKATING.png WW-GenevaXAromaKISS.png WW-GenevaXAromaREST.png WW-GenevaXAromaSELFIE.png WW-GenevaXAromaWAVES.png WW-GenevaXChris.png Anime RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-GlowingGeneva.PNG WoozIN WW-WoozIn-Moments-Christ&Alice-GenevaKnowsChrisLikesAlice.jpg WW-WoozIn-Moments-Christ&Geneva-LongTimeNoSee.jpg Trivia * After her death, there are theories that are mentioned that she might of survived. * Unknown how she changed from fairy to human. * She was Aroma Rose's first best friend until her death in April 2015, Aroma mentions that she lost an best friend. Rumors that Aroma went to her grave everyday. * Geneva is shipped with Aroma. This ship is known as, Genaroma. It was shipped because of their bond. Surprisingly, they somehow dated each other back before in 2k14 and later break up because Royal Roleplay doesn't accept gays (since it's pretty too Christianly). Category:Woozens Category:Female Category:Raven Haired Category:White Eyes Category:Queens Category:Empresses Category:Previous Queens Category:Deceased Category:Forgotten Category:Watson Family Category:Jones Family Category:WIll come back? Category:Pretty Category:Beautiful Category:Strict Category:Royal Roleplayers Category:Techno-Questz Roleplayers Category:Techno-Questz : Female Franchise Category:Dead Category:Blank Eyes Category:Aliens Category:Human Category:Rulers Category:Previous Rulers Category:Princesses Category:Forgotten Princesses Category:Roleplayers Category:Royal Category:Techno-Questz Heroines Category:Heroines Category:Modern Roleplayers Category:Asurá-Watson Family Category:Old Roleplay Category:Canon Category:Official